


The Storm Rages

by toesohnoes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve wait in Tony's car for a storm to pass. They talk to pass the time, but Tony can't stop staring at Steve's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm Rages

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/17666656600/the-rain-taps-against-the-cars-windshield-as-tony).

The rain taps against the car’s windshield as Tony and Steve stay inside to keep dry. The clouds overhead are dark and heavy; this storm is going to be here for a while.

Right now, Tony doesn’t care about the weather outside. The interior of the car is warm from the heater and the only light comes from the streetlights on the road. They’ve been sitting here for an hour already, talking about nothing in particular. Tony can bullshit with the best of them, but when he’s around Steve he’s found that he prefers to hold his tongue - if he doesn’t allow himself to dominate the conversation, Steve will come out with quiet observations and anecdotes. Tony likes listening to it. He’ll listen to anything Steve has to say.

He’s trying hard to listen to what Steve’s talking about, but right now he’s finding it a lot more difficult than usual. Steve is sporting a couple of day’s stubble and his lips are pink and full; Tony can’t stop staring and thinking about kissing him. Admittedly, he thinks about kissing Steve on a very regular basis, but it’s currently distracting on an incredibly over-bearing level.

It doesn’t help that Steve is wearing strictly civilian clothes tonight. With a button-down shirt and a regular jacket, they have been trying to get him to blend in instead of screaming ‘military’ to all on-lookers. Even his hair has been mussed out of its neat style. When Tony looks at him, all he can think about now if that Steve’s hair looks as if someone has been threading their hands through it and clinging on with desperate fingers. It’s porn hair, that’s what it is. Porn hair. And Tony thinks it’s damn unfair for Steve to expect anyone to be able to have clean thoughts when he’s wandering around looking freshly fucked at all times.

“Tony?” Steve asks, cutting through his thoughts. “Are you alright?”

There are a lot of answers that Tony could give to that question, and the vast majority of them are wild lies.

He doesn’t opt for any of them.

Instead he leans across the car, pushing into Steve’s personal space inch by inch. Steve watches him move, his muscles tense, but he doesn’t back away or throw a punch. Tony takes that as encouragement, even as his heart pounds and he waits for rejection to strike.

Stretched across the car, he finds himself with his lips only a few scant seconds away from Steve. He pauses, breathing the same air as Steve and relishing these moments as he realises that Steve isn’t going to ask him to stop. Steve is really going to allow him to do this.

“Tony?” Steve breathes, and he’s so close that Tony can feel the word against his mouth.

He doesn’t have any words for him. All he can do is press forward and finally overcome the distance between them, kissing Steve so gently that he feels like he might break apart at any moment. Steve gives a moan that sounds relieved, and Tony echoes it in turn. He kisses him until the storm ends; he could quite happily carry on all night.


End file.
